Une partie inachevée
by entalea
Summary: L’échiquier est là, à l’angle du bureau. Les pièces noires. Les pièces blanches. Sur le plateau, à côté, une étrange disposition. Des mois après, la partie est en cours…
1. Chapter 1

_Puisque c'est l'usage, ici rien n'est à moi tout à JKR_

_Un grand merci à Link9 pour les conseils, le titre, la lecture..._

_bonne lecture je l'espère..._

**

* * *

A** travers la vitre sale, l'immense château n'était plus qu'une ombre aux contours indistincts. Une vie, un souvenir qui s'éloignaient pour disparaître, le temps d'un soupir, l'espace du battement affolé d'un cœur, d'une larme retenue, puis de milliers d'autres.

La jeune fille regarda la silhouette du château millénaire se fondre dans la nuit.

Dans sa main, une pièce de bois noire, lourde et longue. Elle serra le poing.

**_ **

Le professeur, l'air légèrement exaspérée par les murmures enthousiastes, frappa doucement le bureau de sa baguette.

Le silence se fit et elle reprit ses explications s'efforçant de regarder loin de la place vide au premier rang.

Elle passait dans les rangs, corrigeant un mouvement de baguette, une intonation. Elle regarda ses élèves, déconcentrés en fin de journée et se demanda une fois de plus comment ils avaient tous pu obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel à leurs épreuves de l'an passé.

Devant elle un jeune homme roux, faisait tenir sa baguette en équilibre sur son nez, elle soupira silencieusement avant de s'avancer.

« Mr Weasley? » elle se tenait maintenant devant lui, un sourcil haussé.

Il perdit son sourire brusquement et sa baguette tomba au sol, le garçon rougit. Elle retint un nouveau soupir puis une remarque sarcastique et, décidant de laisser cela au maître des potions, s'éloigna.

« Je relève vos travaux dans quelques minutes »

Elle s'assit à son bureau ignorant les murmures, cette fois plaintifs des étudiants.

Minerva observa la classe, à présent vide, avant de plonger sa plume dans l'encre rouge et de poser les yeux sur la copie devant elle.

Elle soupirait devant les maladresses, plissaient les yeux face à une incohérence, haussait parfois un sourcil critique à la lecture des énormités qu'elle rencontrait. Elle poursuivit sa correction, déchiffrant avec peine certains passages où les taches d'encres se multipliaient, où des paragraphes entiers, obscurs, échappaient à sa compréhension.

La cire de la bougie avait depuis longtemps formé une mare devant elle.

Elle s'empara du tas de copies, cherchant machinalement un nom, un nom qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, ses mains trouvèrent ses tempes, elle inspira lentement et tenta de se concentrer une fois de plus sur les maladroites tournures qui lui faisaient face. Malgré elle ses yeux se posèrent sur l'échiquier posé à l'angle de son bureau.

Les pièces noires détenaient visiblement, pour un joueur quelque peu averti, l'avantage. Elles étaient disposées de part et d'autre du plateau, en un placement finement orchestré, résultat de plusieurs heures de concentration. Les pièces blanches, dont la majeure partie ne figurait plus sur le plateau, présentaient pourtant une défense maîtrisée et dont les failles étaient discrètes.

Minerva se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte, détournant résolument son attention de la partie inachevée.

**_**

La jeune fille serra ses livres contre elle, illusoire barrière face au vent glacial, et pressa son pas. Elle s'enfonça dans les escaliers du métropolitain, où les gens se pressaient, une masse compacte en constant bouleversement. Elle ne ralentit pourtant pas l'allure de sa marche et se faufila, dépassant une poussette, contournant un contrôleur, évitant un enfant qui courait.

Oublieuse de la foule et du bruit.

De longues minutes plus tard, de nouveau à l'air libre, elle inspira profondément avant d'emprunter la longue ruelle qui lui faisait face.

Elle passa l'imposant portail sans un regard pour l'austère devise qui l'ornait, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle traversa la cour encore vide et se dirigea rapidement vers les larges escaliers de pierre que l'on distinguait au fond du couloir.

Elle monta les marches, sans détailler la riche décoration ou les multiples tapisseries. Gravissant la dernière voilée de marche, celles-ci d'un bois sombre semblable aux larges lattes du couloir, elle s'enfonça dans l'étroit corridor qui menait à l'internat et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte de l'étage.

La chambre portait le numéro 22, comme l'indiquait la plaque apposée sur la porte. La jeune fille retira lentement ses gants et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce, dans des tons clairs, était simple, un tapis beige couvrait partiellement le sombre parquet tandis qu'une haute bibliothèque ornait l'un des murs. Le lit que la porte masquait était fait avec soin et sur le bureau, qui faisait face à une petite fenêtre était entassé manuels, cahiers, classeurs et feuilles. Elle se saisit d'une sacoche en cuir, où elle rangea livres, trousse et cahiers avant de sortir rapidement lorsque la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours retentit dans tout l'étage.

Elle s'assit près d'une fenêtre, sortant sans un mot papiers et stylos. Elle déposa sa sacoche sur la chaise près d'elle, sachant que la place resterait libre.

Le stylo plume avait entamé un ballet frénétique et la fine écriture couvrait à présent plusieurs feuilles.

L'enseignant qui se tenait devant le tableau, interrompit quelques instants le flot de paroles dont il abreuvait ses élèves depuis bientôt une heure pour poser une question, évidente jugea-t-elle. Le silence se fit, puis quelques propositions se firent entendre, les premières timides, d'autres assurées et pédantes, certaines presque drôles tant elles s'éloignaient de la réponse attendue.

Le professeur, tandis que la réponse souhaitée ne venait pas, s'échauffait et lançait un commentaire méprisant à quelques distraits. La jeune fille baissa la tête vers sa feuille, retraçant distraitement la boucle d'une majuscule.

« Mlle Granger »

Hermione leva la tête à la voix de l'enseignant, serrant doucement son stylo dans sa main. Les trente élèves qui peuplaient la classe d'élite, fierté de ce lycée si sélectif, la fixaient.

Alors que la réponse était inscrite depuis longtemps sur sa feuille, elle regarda le professeur qui attendait et souffla, dans un fragile murmure:

« Je l'ignore Monsieur »

Elle détourna la tête tandis que le cours continuait, sa réponse vérifiée.

Alors que les élèves affluaient quelques heures plus tard vers la cantine, l'écho des conversations résonnant dans les larges couloirs, Hermione se dirigea en silence vers sa chambre, heureuse du calme qui y régnait.

Beaucoup partageaient leur chambre avec un ou deux élèves, toutefois cette année les internes étaient peu nombreux et par un heureux concours de circonstances elle avait eu droit à être seule dans sa chambre.

Elle noua ses cheveux en une tresse lâche, posa quelques livres, en prit d'autres et sortit. La file de la cantine était toujours aussi longue et Hermione contourna les élèves affamés pour se diriger vers une des annexes, un bâtiment qui joignait la serre au gymnase.

Elle poussa la porte sans frapper et pénétra dans la salle.

Sur les quatre murs, de hautes bibliothèques se succédaient, près de la baie vitrée se tenait un long bureau avec deux ordinateurs.

En face d'elle un échiquier.

Pour la première fois de la journée Hermione eut envie de sourire quand elle s'approcha de la table de jeu, détaillant les pièces avec lesquelles elle avait du se familiariser.

Elle sursauta, portant d'un geste vif sa main vers sa poche avant de la laisser retomber excédée de ce réflexe révélateur. Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit et reprit une respiration normale en attendant la porte s'ouvrir, le murmure indistinct d'une conversation lui parvenir.

Un homme pénétra dans la pièce, grand et sec, les cheveux d'un blanc scintillant, il lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Mlle granger, je vous présente Mr Raul, éminent spécialiste du Jeu, est le directeur de l'école d'échecs de la capitale et il organise cette année les rencontres internationales »

Hermione détourna le regard de son professeur de mathématiques et sourit à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'adresser à son professeur, le regard toutefois fixée sur elle, examinateur.

« Dans quelle catégorie souhaitez vous l'inscrire? »

« Je pense qu'elle peut prétendre à toutes les catégories » A cette déclaration le regard se fit pénétrant tandis que le vieil homme la jaugeait silencieusement.

« Bien, je suppose que vous ne me refuserez pas une partie Mademoiselle? »

La jeune fille opina et se tourna vers le plateau, attendant que l'homme qui lui faisait face prenne place et choisisse ses pièces.

« On m'a dit que vous jouiez remarquablement à l'aveugle mademoiselle »

Hermione acquiesça, elle s'assit toujours en silence, se banda les yeux sous le regard scrutateur du maître d'échecs et plongea la main dans sa poche.

Son professeur lui annonçait les mouvements de son adversaire et elle lui énonçait les ripostes d'un ton indifférent la pièce sombre roulant entre ses longs doigts.

_Un autre temps, une autre pièce, un autre jeu, un autre adversaire_

« Cheval en H5 »

_La main fine se saisit du cheval, le dépose silencieusement._

_La main de la jeune fille trembla quand elle se saisit de la reine blanche, sa reine._

« Reine en H5 » la voix est résolue, une certitude qu'elle a appris seule.

_Elle plongea dans le regard émeraude, hésitante. Soupira, devant le sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres minces, le piège se refermait et la défaite s'annonçait déjà._

« Tour en G10 » la voix de son professeur de mathématiques devenait pressante avec la partie.

Elle rétorqua doucement « Fou en D8 »

_« _Echec et mat » acheva t- elle dans un souffle avant de retirer le sombre bandeau et de quitter la salle, laissant son adversaire détailler le jeu.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre._

_A bientôt,_

_Entalea._


	2. Chapter 2

_Camille13: merci pour la review et voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Pour les explications, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas. _

_Kiara: merci pour ta review, voilà le second chapitre._

_Poki_zina: merci beaucoup pour la gentille review! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi._

_Diox veriteae: merci pour la review et les encouragements, voilà la continuation, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.._

_Faith-therenegade: merci pour la review et voilà la suite!_

_Link9, merci de prendre la peine pour la review =)_

_Merci pour les review donc et pour la lecture!_

* * *

**H**ermione avait dix ans la première fois qu'elle avait touché une pièce d'échec.

Elle était assise là sur une chaise, dans un coin de la salle commune rouge et or, en silence, seule.

Entourée de ses manuels, illusoire barrière face au bruit, face à l'hostilité, face aux autres, face à ses camarades.

Elle agitait sa baguette, mémorisant l'improbable ballet que requerrait l'enchantement. Elle ferma les yeux de longues minutes, se récitant en une étrange litanie les sorts qu'elle avait mémorisé accompagnant les formules du geste requis.

« Tu veux jouer ? »

Alors que sa concentration volait en éclat, Hermione ouvrit les yeux à la demande impromptue.

Un garçon roux se tenait devant elle, les oreilles déjà écarlates de son silence. C'était le garçon désagréable qu'elle avait croisé dans le train. Celui qui avait une tâche sur le nez lors de la cérémonie, Ronald Weasley.

Le garçon la fixait, c'était donc que la demande s'adressait bien à elle.

« Pardon ? » que lui avait t-il demandé déjà, était ce encore une moquerie ?

« Euh, tu veux jouer avec moi ? Tu sais aux échecs » bredouilla t-il

Hermione haussa un sourcil avant de sourire, c'était vraiment gentil de sa part, elle décida qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Oui, si tu veux, je vais ranger mes livres et j'arrive » dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

« Cool, parce que j'ai déjà battu Dean et Harry, et Seamus veut pas jouer, j'ai pas demandé à Neville mais je suis sur qu'il est nul »

Cette dernière remarque la laissa plutôt hésitante, le ton du garçon s'était fait pédant et sa voix s'était haussée fortement. Elle entassa précairement les livres avant de se diriger vers son dortoir, néanmoins enthousiaste.

Quand elle avait descendue les marches de son dortoir, beaucoup d'élèves de première année s'étaient rassemblés autour de Ronald et de l'échiquier. Elle s'avança doucement vers le groupe repérant Parvati et Lavande, les filles de son dortoir, elles étaient un peu hystériques parfois mais avaient l'air sympathique, avaient l'air.

Alors qu'elle contournait le fauteuil bordeaux, le roux s'aperçut de sa présence

« Voici la future perdante ! Hé Granger viens » l'exclamation déclancha des rires.

La jeune fille recula doucement comme brûlée, mais il l'attendait, ils l'attendaient, la regardaient. Ronald souriait, et malgré les rires, malgré ce froid dans sa poitrine alors que les regards moqueurs convergeaient vers elle, Hermione s'avança.

Elle s'était assise en face de lui, nerveuse, toujours entourée de ses camarades.

Elle lui avait avoué d'une petite voix qu'elle n'avait jamais jouée, déclanchant de nouveaux rires.

Ronald avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il voulait bien lui apprendre. Elle se plaça face aux pièces noires, ravie d'apprendre ce jeu dont parlait tant de ses livres.

Et il avait commencé à lui expliquer d'abord patiemment puis avec un débit de plus en plus important et confus. Lui énonçant les règles à toute vitesse, sans lui laisser le temps d'absorber les notions qu'il évoquait, dressant une liste aussi longue que confuse.

Et ils avaient débuté la partie, enfin il avait débuté la partie puisqu'il avait les pièces blanches.

Et dix minutes plus tard, il triomphait.

« Echec et mat » avait il déclaré, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Hermione lui sourit, faisant peu de cas de sa défaite.

Elle avait appris un nouveau jeu et elle pourrait toujours se perfectionner plus tard, avec l'expérience raisonna t-elle. Ou bien, la pensée était plaisante, elle pourrait demander au Garçon de disputer une autre partie un jour, elle avait des questions plein la tête, ce jeu était fascinant, et ils pourraient peut être devenir amis, ce serait tellement bien un ami…

« Je vous avez bien dit que je la battrai »

« Ouais, Granger est une perdante » une autre voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait fait écho comme les rires qui se déclanchaient.

« La petite Miss-je-sais-tout a perdu aux échecs » La voix de Ron avait estompé tout le reste, son sourire fanfaron qui la glaçait alors qu'il la fixait, comme tout les autres.

« Alors le rat de bibliothèque ça fait quoi de ne pas être première ? »

Et les rires, le sien, celui des autres, tous, de plus en plus fort, oppressant la jeune fille qui s'était recroquevillée.

Et ils riaient tous, lui comme les autres.

Alors que la chaleur crépitait sous ses doigts, la jeune fille se releva et se recula pour quitter la salle, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Le couloir était sombre alors qu'elle sortait du portrait, elle s'en étonna, le couvre feu était encore loin.

Elle pressa le pas alors qu'un autre rire lui parvenait, assourdissant, insupportable. Elle s'engagea dans le long passage d'un pas précipité, sa baguette doucement éclairée devant elle.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la troisième marche, l'imposant escalier se mit en branle. Elle attendit résignée que le mouvement cesse, paniquant quelque peu lorsqu'elle reconnue l'aile du deuxième étage en face d'elle.

Alors qu'elle crispait la main sur la rampe de pierre, les mots du directeur à l'esprit, l'escalier se remit en mouvement.

La laissant dans le couloir de la bibliothèque.

Avec un soupir soulagé la fillette pénétra le lieu silencieux.

Elle effleura les rayonnages, se dirigeant vers une table éloignée. Madame Pince lui lança un regard menaçant comme pour dissuader la première année d'émettre le moindre bruit. Elle s'assit près du rayon de métamorphoses, apaisée maintenant qu'elle était entourée de tant de livres.

Elle se saisit d'un lourd grimoire, épais et poussiéreux et s'y plongea, se coupant du monde, pour mieux l'oublier.

Alors qu'elle tournait les pages jaunies, absorbée par sa lecture, elle perdit toute notion de temps, n'existant plus que pour les mots devant elle.

___

Le couvre feu était depuis longtemps dépassé lorsque Minerva Mcgonagall salua la Grosse Dame.

Elle monta rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient à la salle commune, appréciant le silence qui suivit l'entrée de la directrice des griffondors.

Elle réprimanda un groupe de septième année qui jouaient à la bataille explosive près de la cheminée, salua deux troisième année qui peinaient penchés sur leur manuel de potions, leur rappelant l'heure et la nécessité de ne pas repousser leur travail au dernier moment avant de s'éloigner.

Elle fit le tour des dortoirs, contournant chaussettes et robes de sorciers, manuels empilés et ronflements qui se répandaient.

Elle atteignit enfin le dernier dortoir, celui des filles de premières années.

Enjambant une valise qu'il lui barrait le passage, elle déplora le manque d'ordre. Avisant d'une lumière et de chuchotements excités, elle s'avança rapidement.

Mlle Patil et Brown étaient penchées sur un magasine, inconscientes de sa présence. Les abords des deux lits étaient d'un désordre, Minerva nota effarée un rouge à lèvres criard sur la table de nuit de Lavande Brown.

« Et bien, Mesdemoiselles est ce une heure pour des lectures aussi frivoles ? »

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent embarrassées avant de se justifier avec empressement.

Invoquant patience, Minerva se détourna légèrement, remarquant aussitôt le lit vide derrière elle.

« Mlle Granger ne s'est pas couchée ? » demanda t-elle rapidement, coupant court aux justifications des deux filles.

« Elle est partie vite tout à l'heure, on sait pas pourquoi, et elle n'est pas revenue » commença Parvati.

« C'est parce que Ron la battue aux échecs et que c'est une mauvaise perdante » Lavande avait coupé sa voisine de chambre.

« Ouais, la Miss-je-sais-tout est une mauvaise perdante » déclara Mlle Patil en riant.

« C'est pas dans ses livres qu'elle va trouver des amis ! »

Minerva haussa un sourcil à cette dernière déclaration, portant un regard sévère aux deux filles, inconsciente de ses lèvres qui se pinçaient en une ligne menaçante.

« Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où elle est allée ? »

Les deux premières années firent signe que non, rougissantes.

Excédée, la directrice adjointe quitta le dortoir dans un grand mouvement de cape.

Elle vérifia rapidement la salle commune et traversa le portrait.

Dans le couloir, elle accéléra le pas, se dirigeant distraitement dans les dédales de l'immense château.

Elle écarta rapidement la possibilité des cuisines, la jeune fille avait découvert le château seulement quelques jours plus tôt.

Où irait se réfugier une première année en manque de compréhension ?

Le parc ? Certes le mois de septembre était à peine entamé mais une première année seule et en pleine nuit ?

Avec un soupir, elle monta l'escalier qui lui faisait face, profitant du mouvement pour poursuivre sa réflexion.

Hermione Granger.

L'image d'une fillette au visage pale, de longues boucles encadrant son visage, s'imposa.

Et son premier cours avec les griffondors, la seule élève qui n'avait pas eu à défaire le bandeau lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé d'ouvrir leurs manuels. La plume qui s'agitait, le regard attentif et quelques minutes plus tard une métamorphose exemplaire.

Et une heure plus tard, au déjeuner, quand elle avait parlé de sa surprise avec le professeur d'enchantements, une réussite à la première tentative. Le minuscule enseignant lui révéla qu'il lui avait lui-même accordé 5 points dans la matinée pour une réponse particulièrement perspicace.

Avec un sourire le professeur Chourave avait demandé la maison de la jeune fille. Filius s'était vite exclamé que la jeune fille aurait sûrement due être répartie dans sa propre maison.

Le sujet était passé, la question du quidditch et des équipes s'était emparée de la tablée.

Pourtant quelques minutes et un tourbillon de capes sombres plus tard, le maître des potions déclarait que les griffondors avaient enfin trouvé une élève munie de neurones.

Etonnée de la remarque de son collègue, la directrice adjointe avait tourné son regard vers sa table, où la jeune fille, un livre à la main déjeunait. Seule.

Avec un sourire l'enseignante se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Elle ouvrit la mince porte de bois, aussitôt accueillie par le doux éclairage des bougies, la pièce semblait toutefois déserte. Minerva se dirigea sans attendre vers la bibliothécaire qui, sans lever les yeux de son registre ou denier prononcer le moindre mot, lui indiqua d'un geste un coin de la pièce.

Haussant un sourcil, Minerva se dirigea néanmoins vers la direction indiquée.

Elle contourna les immenses étagères, sans un regard pour les rayonnages mais ne pouvant toutefois éviter de noter la plaque qui indiquait _métamorphoses _lorsqu'elle la rencontra.

Quelques mètres plus loin, son élève était assise face à un épais manuel. Une bougie flottait près d'elle et l'enseignante remarqua avec intérêt que la lumière se déplaçait avec la lecture de la jeune fille.

La directrice adjointe envisagea brièvement de se dégager la gorge pour signaler sa présence mais l'image d'une petite femme parée de rose, à la voix stridente s'imposa à elle et elle repoussa rapidement l'idée.

Elle s'approcha donc lentement de la jeune fille.

« Mlle Granger ? »

La fillette sursauta, levant les yeux du livre qu'elle venait d'abandonner pour rencontrer le regard sévère de sa directrice de maison.

« Professeur » salua t-elle doucement.

Minerva nota de nouveau les joues pales de la jeune fille, le regard ambré où perçait une lueur inquiète, les paupières légèrement rougies.

« Faire des recherches est une excellente chose Mlle Granger mais pas à cette heure ci, et traîner dans le château à des heures si tardives l'est encore moins »

Hermione baissa la tête, notant pour la première fois la nuit derrière l'immense vitre, la salle qui s'était vidée de tout chuchotement.

Son professeur de métamorphoses s'était assise près d'elle, attendant visiblement une explication.

« Je suis désolée professeur, je n'avais pas conscience de l'heure »

Minerva sourit « Je me doute bien que c'était involontaire Mlle Granger »

Elle se leva lentement « je vais vous raccompagner ».

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, refermant son livre dont Minerva nota le titre avec intérêt _Théories de la Métamorphose. _La fillette se saisit précautieusement de l'ouvrage avant de se diriger vers une étagère.

Le livre rangé, la jeune griffondor se tourna vers son enseignante qui quittait déjà la bibliothèque et la suivit en silence.

La Grosse Dame s'écarta à l'approche de la directrice adjointe qui pénétra la salle commune de sa maison, vide à cette heure-ci.

Hermione monta les marches lentement, le regard lointain et s'arrêta derrière sa directrice de maison.

Minerva monta silencieusement les marches qui menaient au dortoir de la fillette. Elle contourna machinalement la valise qui trônait au milieu de l'allée et se dirigea dans la pièce sombre.

La jeune fille avait le dernier lit, Minerva s'arrêta à quelques pas, notant malgré elle l'ordre qui régnait. La valise bouclée et soigneusement rangée sous le lit, le placard fermé. Les livres et manuels disposés avec soin sur des étagères.

Hermione alla pendre sa cape silencieusement et s'assit doucement sur son lit avant de se tourner enfin vers son enseignante, nerveuse.

Minerva inspira lentement, son sermon habituel sur le bout de la langue, sec et précis, un rappel des valeurs de la maison, une petite allusion aux capacités de la fillette, lui enjoignant de ne pas les gâcher. Insister sur l'importance des études n'était peut être pas nécessaire, mais la compétition entre les maisons et ses camarades qui comptaient sur elle…

_« C'est pas dans ses livres qu'elle va trouver des amis ! » _

La phrase s'imposa à elle brusquement et avec elle les rires, l'isolement de la jeune fille qu'elle avait déjà noté.

Et alors que Minerva se plongeait malgré elle dans le regard ambré de son élève. Son discours mourut avec la lueur désespérée des yeux noisette.

Minerva s'approcha de la fillette et apposa sa main sur l'épaule frêle.

« Bonne nuit jeune fille »

Minerva lui sourit du mieux qu'elle pu, enfin ce n'était pas un exercice avec lequel elle était très à l'aise. Mais il y avait un début pour tout comme disait souvent le directeur, et une atroce fin pour chacun comme se plaisait à rappeler régulièrement le maître des cachots.

Arrivée à la porte du dortoir, Minerva repris quelques pas avant de chuchoter à la jeune fille qui la fixait.

« Et, Mlle Granger, ne lisez pas trop tard, je ne voudrez pas que vous soyez fatiguée pour mon cours »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle avait fermé son rideau, la dernière bougie éteinte et qu'elle s'était glissée sous les épaisses couvertures, Hermione fermait les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Aucune silhouette rousse et rouge ne vint la hanter cette nuit là.

La jeune fille, bercée par un doux murmure et un sourire hésitant, s'endormi rapidement.

* * *

_En espérant que ce second chapitre vous ait plu._

_A bientôt pour la suite, _

_Entalea._


	3. Chapter 3

_Le troisième chapitre de cette histoire,_

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews au précédent chapitre._

_Link9, merci pour la review! et je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise car elle te doit beaucoup._

_Phénarète, merci pour la review que je ne suis pas sure de mériter mais qui m'a fait énormement plaisir. Pour la réaction des griffondors...c'est vrai que j'y vais un peu fort mais c'est aussi le point de vue d'une petite fille de 10 ans... Voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise aussi!_

_Diox Veriteae, merci beaucoup pour la review et les encouragements!_

* * *

**S**everus Rogue, le sombre maître des cachots, qui avait déjà bu cinq cafés ce matin là, avait entrepris avec un plaisir très peu dissimulé de terroriser un groupe de première année.

Ils étaient tous là en face de lui, recroquevillés sur leurs sièges, le regard baissé, n'osant pas se regarder entre eux et tentant avec des gestes nerveux de confectionner leur première potion.

Une potion contre la calvitie, qu'il espérait sincèrement pouvoir faire ingurgiter à l'un de ces crétins puérils avant la fin des deux heures.

-

Hermione lisait la liste des ingrédients, concentrée.

Elle reconnu rapidement la lavande réputée pour être un catalyseur efficace, la sève de sorbier était l'essence de la potion et le poudre de scarabée devait être un des réactifs. Après avoir rangé son cahier et légèrement éloigné son livre, elle rangea méticuleusement ses ingrédients par leur ordre d'emploi dans la potion.

Jetant un coup d'oeil discret au professeur qui reprenait, de façon assez bruyante, un élève au premier rang la fillette se saisit d'une feuille de Laurier qu'elle hacha finement dans le sens des nervures pour un meilleur effet.

A présent l'enseignant s'adressait à Harry quelques mètres plus loin.

« Apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie »

Il avait des méthodes pédagogiques originales.

Hermione se rappela les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues. Le maître des potions devait faire de l'émoi pour donner naissances à de pareilles excentricités.

On racontait que c'était un vampire, bien il avait le teint cireux mais tout de même.

Un troisième année lui avait confié l'autre jour que c'était un meurtrier, et qu'il était notamment l'assassin de l'inventeur du shampoing, pauvre malheureux qui avait juste eu le temps de déposer son brevet avant d'être sauvagement scalpé, sa tête chauve et desséchée reposerait aujourd'hui dans la réserve avec celle de nombreux autres… Bref tout ça pour une chevelure trop luisante.

Le surnom de Chauve-souris elle avait compris, la référence à Dark Vador semblait aussi être appréciée chez les nés moldus.

Mais le canard démoniaque ?!

On lui avait dit que les jumeaux Weasley était des farceurs plein de ressources, mais aller imaginer que le professeur de potions était aigri parce qu'il avait les pieds palmés, déformation qui avait hanté son enfance et forgé son sombre caractère, elle avait vraiment du mal.

Hermione écrasa consciencieusement sa racine d'asphodèle et versa la sombre mixture obtenue dans son chaudron.

Le professeur Rogue passait dans les rangs, accablé par cette nouvelle génération de médiocres mais satisfait des dix points qu'il venait de retirer à ce pédant de Potter.

A quelques pas Hermione Granger découpait ses tiges de laurier restantes en fines lamelles qu'elle ajoutait à chaque tour. Chose qui n'était pas dans les instructions qui figuraient au tableau.

_Les feuilles de laurier doivent être exploitées de façon maximale._

Il avait trouvé avec plaisir des formules obscures et elle ajoutait d'un geste précis les tiges que tous les autres élèves avaient jetées.

Cette élève était en passe de devenir l'énigme de sa carrière.

Comment cette jeune fille posée et réfléchie_, _soigneuse et polie, avec trop de livres pour son sac, c'était t-elle retrouvée chez ces barbares dorés ?

Il était à déplorer qu'elle n'ait pas prit le chemin de sa maison, mais Serdaigle aurait convenu. Il aurait pu lui lancer des piques recherchées, quelques conseils, induire des difficultés, être relativement impartial sur la notation.

Mais elle était à griffondor.

Comme en témoignait le petit sourire fier et attendri de sa collègue de métamorphose.

Le regard émeraude qui s'illuminait quand un nouvel enseignant entrait dans la salle des professeurs et s'étonnait des capacités de la jeune fille.

Il décida avec un sourire satisfait qu'il se contenterait de quelques remarques sarcastiques, de soulever la moindre erreur avec un malin plaisir, d'ignorer tous les efforts qu'elle pourrait fournir durant les sept années à venir.

« Miss Granger ai-je conseillé d'employer les tiges du laurier ? »

La jeune griffondor sursauta et se tourna vers lui, soudain nerveuse.

« Non Monsieur, mais.. »

« Pas de mais, votre manque d'attention coûtera cinq points à votre maison »

La jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers son chaudron, observant avec suspicion la couleur parfaite de sa potion, à la recherche de son erreur.

Le maître des cachots songea avec un sourire ironique qu'elle pouvait chercher longtemps et s'en alla terroriser un autre élève dans un mouvement de cape du meilleur effet.

-

Hermione quitta les cachots les sourcils froncés, le professeur des potions n'avait pas fait disparaître sa potion mais lui avait lancé un sourire inquiétant avant d'ajouter

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas rectifié vos erreurs Mlle Granger »

Elle avait quitté la salle rapidement, inquiète du pluriel que l'enseignant avait pris soin d'employer.

Elle sortit distraitement un grimoire de potions qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque la semaine précédente et se plongea dans les conseils pratiques.

Elle monta les deux étages sans en avoir conscience, plongée dans les indications qu'offrait le manuel. Elle naviguait dans les différents couloirs, évitant distraitement les élèves qui se pressaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, absente.

Concentrée sur les mots qui défilaient à une vitesse alarmante, elle s'assit à une des extrémité de la table des griffondors, évitant tant le raffu que la présence de ses camarades.

Elle ne quitta pas son livre, croquant dans une pomme sans enthousiasme.

« Alors Granger, tu manges pas ? » la jeune fille ne leva pas les yeux à la remarque, se concentrant sur la recette qui faisait l'objet de la cent quarantième page de l'épais manuel.

« Elle est folle cette fille » Hermione ne se tourna pas vers Ronald, ignora les rires, crispant ses mains sur la couverture usée.

« Elle doit se trouver grosse »

Nouveaux rires, la jeune fille avait les jointures qui blanchissait tandis qu'une impressionnante liste de sort de défense s'imposait à elle.

« Elle a raison »

Elle leva enfin les yeux, rencontrant les visages hilares, les contours déformés par le rire ou était ce ses larmes ? Elle referma le livre d'un geste sec et se leva vivement, saisissant son sac alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle.

Elle serra le grimoire contre sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, loin des rires, loin, loin de ses camarades.

Elle quitta rapidement la table, sa table et en quelques pas précipités, la Grande Salle.

A la table des griffondors le silence s'était fait, les regards fixés sur l'immense porte. Et les rires avait repris toujours plus bruyants, toujours inconscients.

Les enseignants observaient la scène avec attention, la stupeur se peignant sur beaucoup de visages.

Minerva avait écarté sa chaise rapidement, la posture rigide et le bras maintenu. Le directeur la fixait à travers ses lunettes, sa main sur le bras mince, retenant fermement sa directrice adjointe.

« Que faites vous » siffla t-elle le regard toujours fixé sur la porte qui venait de se fermer sur la jeune fille.

« Cela n'aidera pas, ça empirerai la situation plus qu'autre chose »

Certains regards curieux se portaient déjà vers eux et avec un regard noir, Minerva se rassit, dos au vieil homme.

Quelques mètres plus bas après un bref silence, les griffondors riaient de nouveau.

« On dirait que le Temple de la témérité accueille de plus en plus de crétins »

La déclaration lancée sans aucun souci de discrétion, attira tous les regards vers le maître des potions.

Ce dernier continuait de manger tranquillement son repas, imperturbable. Il nota avec un sourire que la directrice adjointe sortait lentement mais sûrement de ses gonds et dans un élan de générosité décida de partager son habilité. Il aimait beaucoup Minerva enfin, mais il limitait le favoritisme affiché à ses cachots.

« Et moi qui croyait que cette tare ne se trouvait que chez nos petits blaireaux jaunes, autant pour moi »

Il quitta la tablée effarée avec un sourire, très, satisfait.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu._

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_Entalea._


	4. Chapter 4

_Le quatrième chapitre..._

_Qui est en retard, très en retard. Toutefois, merci pour les reviews du précédents chapitre qui ont été très apréciées._

_Link9, merci pour la lecture et la review!_

_Diox veriteae, merci beaucoup pour la review, ravie que l'histoire te plaise, en espérant qu'il en soit de même pour ce chapitre._

_Phénarète, merci pour la review et les interessentes observations, c'est vrai que les comportements sont un peu exagéré mais cela devrait se moduler avec le temps. En espérant que la suite te plaise!_

* * *

**L**a jeune fille mettait précairement un pied devant l'autre. Inspirer, expirer.

Les formes indéfinies, les contours brouillés. Inspirer, expirer.

Le couloir désert, la porte de bois qui menaient à la salle de métamorphoses, les pierres irrégulières et froides, apaisantes.

Inspirer, expirer. Ne pas pleurer.

-

Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur, ramenant ses fines jambes contre elle.

Elle ouvrit la sacoche de cuir d'une main tremblante, saisissant nerveusement le _Théorie de la Métamorphose._

La fillette tourna rapidement les pages, rencontrant les schémas, les incantations et se plongea dans une longue citation.

Quelque part dans l'immense château, à l'angle d'un couloir désert, la fillette inspire, expire, doucement, régulièrement.

Des milers de mots dans la tête et ceux qui défilent devant ses yeux. Sans qu'elle en ait conscience, sa main a saisit sa baguette et elle enchaîne les mouvements.

Un geste lent et gracieux, inconscient, apaisant.

Dans son habituel tourbillon de cape, Severus Rogue parcourt les couloirs.

La table des pouffsouffles est la plus proche de celle du personnel comme vient de le remarquer le maître des cachots et dans quelques minutes il aura les quatrièmes années pouffsouffle et serpentard. Joie.

Il y'a des pas sur le parquet. Des pas qui s'approchent.

Hermione ne lève pas les yeux, elle a appris à tout ignorer.

Le professeur des potions hausse un sourcil à la silhouette dans le couloir. Et il s'approche quand il reconnaît la jeune griffondor. Le petit mystère lit, enfin une élève sensée dans cette maison de cas psychiatriques.

Elle n'a pas tournée les yeux, inconsciente de sa présence. Il déchiffre péniblement le titre du volumineux ouvrage, Métamorphoses, dommage.

« Mlle Granger » salua t-il froidement.

A la voix de l'enseignant, Hermione leva les yeux, les petites mains toujours serrées sur le grimoire.

« Professeur » toujours cette voix faible, ce réflexe poli.

« Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ainsi avachie, manquant à toutes les honorables valeurs de votre maison ? Ignorant le respect dû à vos camarades? Sympathiques camarades usant d'une verve et d'un esprit remarquables, pour des gryffondors…»

Et il poursuivit son chemin dans un nouveau mouvement de cape.

Quelques jours seulement après l'avoir rencontré, Hermione renonça définitivement à comprendre le maître des potions.

-

Les couloirs finirent par se remplir, les hautes voûtes où résonnait le murmure des conversations, l'écho d'un rire.

La fillette s'était replongée dans son livre, de nouveaux mots, une nouvelle fuite.

Des robes émeraude avaient finies par se dessiner au bout du couloir, et la cadence rapide de la démarche avait éteint tout murmure, laissant place au silence.

Minerva Mcgonagall observa les première année se ranger avec empressement à son approche, les chapeaux qui se redressaient, les conversations qui tarissaient.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de sa salle et fit entrer les élèves.

La sorcière rejoint son bureau d'un pas vif tandis que les étudiants s'installaient.

Rangeant doucement son livre, Hermione souleva sa lourde sacoche et se mêla au flot d'élève.

Le fillette se dirigea rapidement au fond de la salle, déposant sa sacoche sur la chaise près d'elle sachant que ses camarades, et leur remarquable verve comme avait ajouté doucereusement le maître des potions, ne s'y précipiteraient pas.

Elle avait placé un parchemin devant elle et saisit sa longue plume, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette près du tableau.

-

La jeune fille leva les yeux de sa feuille rapidement, le cœur battant. Ses yeux voyageant d'instinct vers le tableau sombre, cherchant les robes émeraude.

En quête de la fine écriture sur le tableau, de la cadence douce d'une démarche, à la recherche d'une intonation riche.

Hermione croisa le regard de son professeur de français.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et repris son stylo.

-

Minerva Mcgonagall pointa sa baguette vers le tableau, un mouvement sec, précis. Alors que son écriture couvrait le tableau, elle observa les visages se décomposer lentement, les soupirs naîtrent, les mines qui devenaient affolées avec les instructions.

« Vous avez une heure jeunes gens »

Minerva se rassit lentement, avec le froissement des parchemins, les plumes qui grattent doucement le papier.

Il n'y a pas de jeune fille au premier rang, pas de mine concentrée, il n'y a pas ce ballet frénétique de la plume devant elle.

La place est vide.

Son regard balaye la classe, les dos courbés, les regards rêveurs, l'intense réflexion, les visages perdus, ceux endormis.

Ses yeux voyagent de nouveau vers le premier rang, un besoin irrépressible.

La place est toujours vide.

Le regard de nouveau sur les copies devant elle, Minerva se rappelle. La première fois.

La première fois où la fillette n'était pas assise devant elle, la première fois que les yeux attentifs ne la fixaient pas.

Cette première fois où la place était vide

-

Minerva avait écrit rapidement les indications. Rapidement, la main qui tenait la craie légèrement tremblante, encore énervée des propos du directeur, énervée de cette situation qui lui échappait.

Sans qu'elle en eût conscience son regard se porta vers la table du premier rang et la place vide.

Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la salle à la recherche de la fillette alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient, affolées, insensées avec chaque seconde qui passait.

Les cheveux en bataille du jeune Potter au deuxième rang, la silhouette rousse, riante près de lui. Londubat à gauche, les murmures enthousiasmes de Miss Patil et Brown deux rangs plus loin.

La minuscule silhouette au dernier rang, le dos courbé, le rideau de cheveux bouclés.

Minerva poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

Bientôt suivi d'un autre à l'isolement de la fillette.

Alors que l'enseignante passait dans les rangs, son regard se porta vers Hermione, le visage concentré, le chuchotement bref, le mouvement sec du poignet. Et la métamorphose immédiate. Minerva sourit et avec un dernier regard encourageant pour le jeune Londubat, se dirigea vers son étudiante.

Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du dernier rang, prenant conscience des têtes qui se retournaient, des regards qui la suivaient.

Elle sourit à la vue de la tasse de porcelaine devant la fillette. Légèrement penchée vers sa tasse, Hermione observait d'un air suspicieux son travail.

Ignorant les chuchotements derrière elle, l'enseignante se rapprocha de la fillette. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à accorder des points à son étudiante, Minerva se tu.

D'un mouvement sec, la fillette avait rendu la tasse à sa forme originelle et, sous le regard étonné de l'enseignante de métamorphoses, la porcelaine blanche avait repris la forme d'un encrier.

La fillette avait repris sa plume, baissé la tête une fois de plus.

Sans un mot, Minerva retourna sur ses pas.

-

La sonnerie retentit et avec elle, les chuchotements deviennent rires et paroles précipitées, les chaises s'éloignent, les élèves se lèvent.

La jeune fille quitte rapidement la classe. Elle s'enfonce dans le couloir d'un pas vif, se faufilant dans le flot d'élèves. Elle descend rapidement l'immense escalier et se dirige vers la cour.

Inconsciente des élèves et du bruit.

Elle s'engouffre rapidement dans l'annexe, ouvre la riche poignée, pousse la porte de bois et respire.

La jeune fille s'installe devant l'échiquier.

-

« Miss Granger »

La fillette sursaute et lève ses yeux vers le regard émeraude. Ses camarades se sont levés, les chaises raclent le sol. L'écho d'une conversation dans le couloir parvient par la porte ouverte.

Hermione se redresse légèrement. Ferme doucement sa trousse et se saisit sa sacoche, y enferme avec soins cours et manuels. Elle recule sa chaise légèrement.

« Un instant s'il vous plait »

Son professeur de Métamorphose n'a pas bougé, les yeux verts la fixent toujours.

La classe s'est vidée, Neville Londubat le pas pressé trébuche sur son lacet et se relève rapidement, le visage rougissant.

Minerva tourne la tête vers son étudiante qui la fixe. Il y'a une lueur incertaine dans le regard ambré, les petites mains qui se serrent nerveusement.

« Je voudrais vous parlez »

La voix de l'enseignante est douce, pourtant quand le professeur Mcgonagall se saisit d'une chaise et s'assoit en face de la fillette, les petites mains se sont crispées sur le bord de la table.

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu._

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_Entalea._


	5. Chapter 5

« Miss Granger, est ce que tout va bien ? »

La voix est de son professeur est douce, prévenante, bien loin de l'habituelle cadence. Le ton professionnel, rigoureux et rapide, sévère parfois devant un élève indiscipliné et passionné sur certains sujets. Cette voix qui berce la jeune fille depuis quelques semaines et que, ce soir, elle ne reconnaît pas.

« Oui, professeur »

La voix de la fillette s'est élevée, faible, distante. Minerva soupira doucement, l'enseignante poursuivit pourtant.

« Vous êtes sure de cela, Miss Granger ? »

« Oui professeur »

La fillette regardait ses mains, les fines jointures blanches sur la table.

Alors que la première année tordait nerveusement ses petites mains, Minerva l'observa pensivement.

Son étudiante lui mentait visiblement.

Bien c'était un sujet délicat et avec son caractère distant, ses airs aigris et sévères, elle n'était peut être pas la personne vers qui on se tournait pour se confier. Mais en dépit des recommandations du directeur, en dépit des sarcasmes qui ne tarderaient pas à venir du maître des potions, Minerva voulait aider la jeune fille devant elle.

Devant ses yeux, les longs doigts blanchissaient avec la pression. Minerva décida de changer de tactique.

Elle sortit sa baguette et convoqua une théière et une tasse d'un geste vif. Avec un nouveau mouvement du poignet, un encrier apparu devant son élève.

La fillette leva les yeux sur l'encrier blanc devant elle, avant de poser son regard sur son enseignante qui la fixait.

Minerva se servit une tasse de thé sous le regard étonné de son étudiante. Avec un léger sourire, elle poussa la théière vers la jeune fille devant elle.

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur la théière blanche puis revinrent sur le professeur de métamorphoses, rencontrant le regard émeraude.

Les lèvres de Minerva s'étirèrent en un léger sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard ambré de la fillette.

Les longues secondes se transformèrent en minutes, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, sans que l'enseignante n'interroge, sans que l'étudiante ne détourne les yeux.

Hermione se perd dans le regard émeraude.

Sa petite main voyage vers sa robe de sorcière. Les doigts minces enserrent la baguette.

« _Intassio » _c'est un murmure, le temps d'un léger sifflement quand la baguette a bougé.

Une tasse devant elle, la fillette avait brisé le silence.

Le léger sourire de l'enseignante s'élargit, Minerva réalisa avec amusement qu'elle avait plus sourit à son étudiante en une semaine que lors des dernières années.

« Du thé, Miss Granger ? »

« S'il vous plaît, professeur » c'est au tour de la fillette d'esquisser un sourire alors que son professeur détaille la petite tasse blanche, avant de la remplir du liquide fumant.

« Merci »

La directrice adjointe hocha doucement la tête et reposa soigneusement la théière sur le bureau. Minerva se saisit de la tasse devant elle et la porta à ses lèvres avec précaution.

Elle ne parle pas, elle attend.

La fillette trempe ses lèvres dans le sombre liquide, avec un petit sourire quand elle sent l'arôme, quand la chaleur se diffuse doucement dans son corps.

Le regard ambré trouve de nouveau la profondeur des yeux émeraude.

Hermione reposa sa tasse sur le bureau, son professeur de métamorphoses ne parlait pas, se contentant de la fixer avec attention. Les petites mains se serrèrent de nouveau, Hermione se redressa, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps professeur et… »

« Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas Miss Granger »

« Mais il est tard et je devrais peut être… »

« Vos leçons sont finies et vous avez encore du temps avant le dîner »

Les yeux fixés sur ses petites mains, la fillette ouvrait de nouveau la bouche pour parler. Minerva ne lui en laissa pourtant pas l'opportunité.

« Miss Granger quelque chose ne va pas et nous avons besoin d'en parler »

La fillette avait détourné les yeux une fois de plus.

« Et j'apprécierais que vous cessiez de me mentir, jeune fille »

Hermione sentait sa gorge se nouer lentement, les bords de sa vision devenir flous, sa respiration devenir irrégulière, les larmes venir. Elle serra le poing, elle ne pleurerait pas.

Minerva observait la posture de la fillette se raidir, les cils battre frénétiquement, la respiration qui se faisait haletante, les doigts fins se crisper, le petit poing se serrer.

Sans y penser, Minerva recouvre de ses longs doigts la petite main crispée.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon livre, Professeur et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas s'il existe »

L'enseignante de Métamorphose relève doucement la tête, perplexe, le regard de la jeune fille devant elle est toujours fuyant. Le petit poing s'est mis à trembler.

Minerva laisse ses doigts courir doucement sur la petite main.

« J'ai essayé d'engager la conversation, j'ai écouté quand il le fallait, j'ai proposé de l'aide, j'ai gagné des points pour notre maison, j'ai essayé les échecs »

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire » le chuchotement est bref, un aveu douloureux, la fillette avait levé la tête pour faire face à son enseignante.

Minerva rencontra le regard lointain de la fillette.

« Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi professeur ? Pourquoi les regards convergent vers moi quand je rentre dans la salle commune, pourquoi les rires s'élèvent, pourquoi mes camarades s'éloignent ils, pourquoi personne ne s'assied à côté de moi en classe ? »

Face au regard perdu de son étudiante, pour la première fois depuis des années, Minerva est à court de mots.

La fillette s'est tue, le regard ambré s'est détourné de nouveau.

Minerva n'avait pas réponse à toutes les questions, à toutes les incohérences. Elle agite de nouveau sa baguette et une boîte noire quitte le bureau pour se poser devant elle.

Avec un nouveau mouvement du poignet, l'échiquier s'est déplié. Les yeux noisette la fixent de nouveau.

L'enseignante serre doucement la petite main entre ses doigts avant de les éloigner. Minerva saisit une pièce noire qu'elle tend à la fillette devant elle.

« Ceci est une tour »

L'éclat voilé du regard ambré avait laissé place à la concentration. Minerva sourit doucement tandis qu'elle plaçait, à mesure de ses explications les pièces devant son étudiante.

Depuis combien de temps lit elle la même phrase ?

Minerva se lève brusquement, elle écarte les copies devant elle. L'enseignante saisit la fine tour noire entre ses doigts, ses yeux se ferment l'espace de quelques secondes, de quelques images.

Minerva repose la pièce sombre et quitte la pièce.

Ses copies et son thé, maintenant froid, oubliés sur le bureau.

Quelque part dans la capitale étrangère, dans une chambre sombre, la jeune fille ferme les yeux.

Des robes vertes.

* * *

_Avec plus de retard que jamais..._

_Entalea_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Du retard, comme toujours mais à ma décharge (peut être?) les dernieres semaines ont été pour le moins occupées... _

_Donc voilà une mise à jour, je pense mettre celle de "Choix" dans le week end._

_J'étais ravie de recevoir des reviews après tant de retard, merci de continuer à lire!_

* * *

« Mlle Granger »

Hermione sentait les regards qui convergeaient vers elle alors qu'elle repoussait lentement sa chaise.

Ils se s'étaient tous retournés pour la fixer, dédaigneux, hostiles, moqueurs ou simplement curieux. Les yeux la suivent alors qu'elle se lève doucement pour se diriger vers le devant de la classe, la petite estrade, le tableau sombre.

Elle se saisit de la craie que lui tend l'enseignant et se dirige vers le tableau.

La jeune fille se hisse sur la pointe de ses pieds et approche la fine craie de la surface sombre.

Et la délicate écriture apparaît, pour inscrire lettres et chiffres.

Il y'a les regards dans son dos qui la brûle.

Elle serre la craie, les calculs s'enchaînent. Avec sa démonstration, les murmures s'élèvent. A la dernière heure avant les vacances de Toussaint les élèves sont agités et l'attention s'est faite indivise.

Hermione pose doucement la craie sur le bord du tableau et se tourne.

Ils sont trente. Trente adolescents sélectionnés dans toute la France. Trente adolescents qui la fixent.

La jeune fille se dirige vers sa place d'un pas vif. Elle a l'impression d'être redevenue une première année.

Elle rejoint sa place. Le silence s'est fait et le professeur de mathématiques s'est lancé dans des explications, attirant l'attention de la classe.

La jeune fille est habituée depuis longtemps aux moqueries, à l'ignorance. Ses premiers temps à Poudlard ont été formateurs sur cet aspect.

Pourtant lors de sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie, la solitude n'avait pas duré.

Six ans plus tôt Hermione avait rencontré Harry et Ron.

Six ans plus tôt la fillette avait trouvé un sourire pour lequel exister.

Le vieux sorcier frappe dans ses mains et s'assoie.

Les assiettes d'or se remplissent brusquement.

Les couleurs envahissent les quatre tables et les étudiants se précipitent sur les sucreries.

Halloween.

Minerva regarde l'assiette vide devant elle, l'enseignante ne compte pas la remplir.

On parlait de Troll des montagnes dans la _Gazette_ ce matin là.

_« Beurk ! De la morve de troll… »_

La jeune fille empila ses livres d'un geste rageur, se saisit d'une feuille et d'un stylo et ouvrit son manuel de Physique.

Le maître des potions avisa de l'assiette vide près de lui, du visage fier qui l'espace de quelques secondes s'était décomposé.

Bien sur le masque sévère et froid de l'enseignante avait repris sa place, mais il y avait encore ce léger tremblement dans la main fine de sa collègue, la lueur perdue qui s'était installée dans le regard émeraude.

« Professeur Mcgonagall ? »

Severus baissa son regard vers le jeune Weasley qui se tenait devant la table professorale. Le maître des cachots profita du silence de sa collègue de Métamorphoses pour lancer un regard méprisant au jeune griffondor.

« Oui Mr Weasley ? »

Satisfait de la teinte pivoine qui colorait à présent les oreilles du garçon, l'enseignant détourna le regard pour remarquer distraitement que la salle s'était vidée.

« Je me demandais si vous aviez des nouvelles d'Hermione, professeur ? »

A côté de lui, la fine main de la directrice adjointe s'était crispée sur la table, Severus reporta son attention sur le jeune homme roux en face de lui.

« J'ai toujours pensé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins, que rien ne pouvait égaler votre sottise Mr Weasley »

Quelques mètres plus loin, le minuscule enseignant de charmes avala de travers à la remarque de son collègue.

«Mais je viens de découvrir votre abyssale subtilité »

« Severus suffit »

Le maître des potions se renfonça dans son siège, constatant toutefois avec satisfaction que la voix de sa collègue avait repris sa cadence habituelle, la petite intonation sèche qu'il affectionnait de provoquer.

« Mr Weasley, je n'ai aucune informations croyez bien que je le regrette et ce n'est pas faute de ».

« Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'Hermione a disparu et vous vous en foutez ! »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus n'avait pas réfléchit. Sa baguette avait jailli de sa manche d'un geste vif.

Il avait toujours trouvé que le plus jeune des fils Weasley avait une tête de citrouille. A présent ses collègues avaient loisir d'admirer cette ressemblance.

Le visage du griffondor reprit vite une forme normale, pourtant.

Tandis que l'infirmière se dirigeait, affolée, vers le jeune homme, le maître des potions se tourna vers le directeur qui le fixait, sa baguette toujours levée.

« Severus…»

« Albus ? »

Le vieil homme soupira à l'intonation sarcastique de son enseignant et quitta la salle rapidement.

Le maître des cachots se leva avec un petit sourire satisfait, s'apprêtant à faire de même mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha.

« Severus, il me semble que des excuses s'imposent »

Le professeur de métamorphoses le fixait d'un air sévère.

« Bien sur, où avais je la tête ? »

L'enseignant se tourna vers sa collègue de botanique et lui sourit.

« Ponoma, je sais l'amour que vous portez aux plantes et comparer les citrouilles à Weasley…j'espère sincèrement ne pas vous avoir vexé. »

Severus Rogue claqua les portes de la Grande Salle dans un mouvement de capes sombres.

Les exercices de Physique n'y avaient rien fait.

Pas plus que ceux de mathématiques, de biologie, ni son devoir d'histoire ou sa dissertation de Français.

Les souvenirs affluaient, un vent de regret, un souffle de douleur.

La jeune fille repoussa sa chaise, saisit sa sacoche et quitta sa chambre d'un pas vif.

Elle était sortit.

Malgré le vent, malgré la pluie froide.

Il pleuvait et l'immense ville se paraît de gris.

La jeune fille dépassa rapidement le haut portail de l'établissement et s'enfonça dans une ruelle bondée.

Ses vêtements n'étaient plus qu'un tas d'étoffe trempée collée à son corps. La jeune fille s'abrita sous un porche. Elle avait marché pendant plus d'une heure constata t-elle en soulevant péniblement sa manche pour regarder sa montre.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette rue.

Les hautes maisons, les minces balcons qui surplombait l'étroite ruelle. Au bord du pavé gris, les boutiques se succédaient. En majorité des magasins de vêtements, quelques restaurants et une boulangerie.

La pluie tombait plus dur et la jeune fille se recula sous le porche, s'éloignant de la foule qui se pressait dans les rues, avisant pour la première fois du vieil édifice qui lui faisait face.

La boutique en face d'elle semblait délabrée, Hermione plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les lettres au dessus de la porte.

Les caractères élégants différaient des pancartes criardes de la rue. A vrai dire la boutique elle-même différait des autres magasins de la ruelle et semblait déserte. Les passants se succédaient sans s'y arrêter, comme si la minuscule boutique n'existait pas…

Sur le panneau branlant en lettres d'or quelque peu écaillées, on pouvait lire.

_L'Enluminure_, _librairie_

La jeune fille quitta l'abri du porche.

Inconsciente de la pluie qui battait ses minces épaules, la jeune fille posa la main sur la fine poignée

* * *

_Merci beaucoup à Link9, telle17, Alice Loves Rock Music et fan rei,_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu._

_Bonne soirée,_

_Entalea._


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, en retard...peut être trop...et je m'en excuse._

_Merci pour les reviews au précédent chapitre, que j'ai lues plutôt recemment et qui m'amène à poster ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de mettre des lignes pour séparer présent et passé: j'espère que ce sera ainsi plus lisible (les tirets du document original semble disparaitre mysterieusement)._

_Bonne lecture, je l'espère..._

* * *

Hermione referma doucement la porte branlante.

Elle essuya ses pieds sur la mince paillasse devant elle avant de s'enfoncer dans la boutique. Ses pas résonnaient sur le parquet usé.

Devant elle les rayonnages se multipliaient, hauts et branlants.

Des livres, partout.

La jeune fille s'avança vers la première étagère avec un sourire.

Elle n'eut pourtant pas le plaisir de détailler les rayonnages qui lui faisaient face.

Surprise par un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait, Hermione se retourna brusquement, cherchant la source du martèlement toujours plus proche.

« Je pense passer la semaine prochaine, j'aurais certainement besoin d'un apport théorique sur la question »

C'était une voix d'homme, grave, presque rauque.

« Je n'en doute pas Finélas »

Les pas se rapprochaient et les deux silhouettes se dessinaient à l'angle d'une bibliothèque.

Un homme grand se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas vif et avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte branlante, la jeune fille eut le temps de noter la présence d'une longue canne noire.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle »

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers ce qui semblait être le libraire. C'était un homme plutôt petit et maigre, au dos légèrement voûté.

« Bonjour » La jeune fille maudit une fois de plus sa voix fluette, espérant que l'homme qui semblait assez âgé ait tout de même entendu.

« Je peux peut être vous aider mademoiselle ? »

Le vieil homme reprit avant que la jeune fille n'ait le temps d'énoncer un refus poli.

« C'est pour Beauxbâtons ? »

Hermione resta sans voix. Emportée par un tourbillon de souvenirs au seul nom de l'école de sorcellerie.

Et les détails s'imbriquèrent.

La boutique qu'aucun des passants ne semblaient remarquer, la tenue du client de tout à l'heure, son nom qui ne sonnait définitivement pas moldu.

La jeune fille avait l'impression de perdre pied alors que son cœur s'affolait.

Les vieux livres reliés de cuirs n'étaient pas une collection d'anciennes éditions mais des ouvrages de magie.

Hermione se retourna précipitamment, détaillant son environnement avec un œil nouveau, à la recherche du moindre détail, avide.

La porte qu'elle distinguait au fond du magasin menait elle à une rue sorcière comme le chemin de traverse ?

La jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers les hautes étagères alors que le souvenir de la bibliothèque de Poudlard se dessinait, tremblant d'avoir été tant de fois écarté.

Hermione posa de nouveau le regard sur le vieil homme qui attendait une réponse, une réponse qu'elle n'était pas capable de formuler.

Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'au premier rayon, celui vers lequel elle s'était dirigée à son arrivée, alors inexplicablement attirée par la lointaine étagère.

Et la mince plaque qui lui faisait face.

_« Métamorphoses »_

La jeune fille haleta.

La respiration inégale.

_Métamorphoses_

Le cœur affolé.

Hermione se précipita vers la porte et s'enfonça dans la ruelle moldue.

* * *

Le maître des potions traversa le Hall dans un large mouvement de cape.

Il s'avance rapidement sans un regard pour le flot d'élèves qui rejoignent la grande salle pour le dîner.

Pourtant un étrange rictus se dessine sur les lèvres minces troublant l'apparent détachement.

Les élèves s'écartent.

Le bruit tarit soudainement.

A chacun de ses pas, le silence se fait plus imposant. A chacun de ses pas un nouveau regard se détourne, craintif.

Et tout le monde semblait penser qu'il n'aimait pas son métier, lui qui y prenait pourtant tant de plaisir...

* * *

Le maître des potions arriva rapidement à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Quelques mètres après l'affreuse gargouille se dessinait la mince silhouette de la directrice adjointe.

Elle est appuyée à la haute fenêtre qui illumine le couloir.

Il y'a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la posture de la vénérable enseignante.

Les épaules minces se sont affaissées, abandonnant leur droiture légendaire, effaçant la posture rigide qui accompagne l'enseignante à chacun de ses mouvements.

Derrière les fines lunettes, le regard émeraude s'est fait lointain.

C'est un vendredi soir, la fin de la semaine, le début des vacances.

Severus sait qu'il y'a quelques minutes l'enseignante était de l'autre côté de la gargouille. Il y'a quelques minutes elle demandait en vain des nouvelles de son élève.

Maintenant elle est là, toujours aussi vide, toujours aussi incertaine. Elle ne descendra pas pour le dîner ce soir.

Mais le matin suivant elle entrera dans la grande salle avec grâce comme toujours, elle sera droite sur sa chaise. Et il ne restera que des cernes.

* * *

La jeune fille essora patiemment ses cheveux trempés avant d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Elle récupéra distraitement sa reine noire dans la poche du pantalon trempé et la glissa dans une poche de sa veste.

Pourtant ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la structure connue. Ils détaillaient légèrement le bois lourd, l'irrégularité de la minuscule couronne, la courbure de la robe.

Avec un léger soupir, la pièce de bois a rejoint le fond d'une poche.

La jeune fille ferme doucement la porte de sa chambre et alors que la porte avale l'image calme de la petite pièce, elle regrette déjà l'espace clôt.

Et elle met un pied devant l'autre, droite, gauche, droite. Un rythme régulier s'instaure, sourd sur les épais tapis qui ornent le parquet. Et puis c'est une détonation sèche sur les marches de bois, un crissement doux sur le carrelage froid.

La cantine est bondée.

Hermione ravale le soupir qui menace de s'échapper de ses lèvres et rejoint la longue file d'élèves affamés.

* * *

Elle n'a pas bougé.

Elle n'a pas bougé quand un groupe de quatrième année a traversé le couloir en riant.

Le soleil n'est plus qu'une ligne mince sur le parquet usé, elle n'a pas bougé.

Le maître des potions s'est posté à l'angle du couloir, dans l'ombre d'une colonne, laissant à la directrice adjointe une relative intimité.

Le poing de la sorcière s'est crispé.

Avec un tremblement, elle s'est mordue la lèvre. Severus a un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il y'a un bruit doux, l'écho d'un déplacement d'air qui vient heurter les hautes voûtes.

Le chat gris est parti.

* * *

La jeune fille dépose son plateau sur la table et prend place, le mur face à elle, le bruit derrière.

La fourchette entre ses doigts, elle tourne les pages de son livre.

* * *

Une silhouette drapée de vert s'avance vers les grilles de l'immense château. Avec une main légèrement tremblante, l'enseignante a ouvert le lourd portail.

Elle s'avance lentement sur le sentier, incertaine.

Elle ne se retourne pas pourtant.

C'est un craquement sec dans le silence de la nuit tombante, la fine silhouette a disparu. Et seuls restent les doutes, dans le vent froid.

* * *

_Voilà, _

_Entalea._


End file.
